Brothers Forever
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: After a huge and heated argument with his brother, Ferb runs away from home to stay with his grandparents in England. Will these two be able to make up, or will their strong bond be forever broken?
1. Chapter 1

**I actually thought of this before writing Lake Nose Monster Things Take A Turn for the Worst. After writing it, I was inspired to write this one next. Bear with me as I try out another brotherly fight, eventually leading to some brother only fluff. :)**

**Btw... Ferb is 16, Phineas is 15 and Candace is in college...**

**I do not own P&F.**

* * *

><p>"What to do? What to do?" Phineas spoke while rubbing his chin. His older brother Ferb sat next to him underneath the large tree, reading a book.<p>

The two were trying to come up with something cool to do this summer day. So far, they've got nothing. After spending years of summer doing awesome things, they're starting to run out of ideas. They've done a couple of repeats, just so they could build upon them but today… Phineas felt like doing something different.

The front gate opened up, and a familiar girl from across the street walked over.

She smiled sweetly, "Hey guys… whatcha doing?"

Phineas smiled wide and scooted over, "Hey Izzie, Ferb and I are still trying to decide what to do. But now that you're here, I'm sure to get inspired now."

Isabella and Phineas had both tried out the 'dating' world together, thanks to Ferb, and were now an inseparable couple.

Isabella sat in between the brothers, but leaned over closer to Phineas. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting back into his thinking mode.

Isabella tapped her chin, "Have you guys done anything with invisibility recently?"

Phineas shook his head, "No we haven't, but we already turned ourselves invisible last year… twice."

"Oh yeah, well what about a cool ride or something?"

"You mean like another roller coaster? We did that already twice as well."

Isabella shrugged, "Well there are other cool rides out there… like you know the scrambler at the fair. How it only goes from side to side, maybe you could do something like make it go upside down and-"

Phineas's eyes lit up, "That's not a bad idea… I mean, they're fun in all. But I bet Feb and I could make them even more interesting. Right Ferb?"

Ferb glanced over at his brother and nodded.

"It's settled then… Ferb I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the boys had a huge scrambler ride in the backyard. Isabella had called Buford and Baljeet over to if they wanted to ride it when it was finished. They came over in less then five minutes and watched as the boys worked. Phineas twisted something one last time with his wrench and dusted off his hands,<p>

"There we go… that should do it."

The ride looked like normal scramblers, but when you climbed into your own pod, you had your own controls to control how fast or slow you want your pod to move, or if you want it to go up and down as well.

Phineas was about to ask everyone if they were ready to ride it, when Ferb came walking out of the house carrying a heavy looking object. When Phineas saw it, he raised an eyebrow,

"Ferb why are you bringing that out here? We don't need it."

Ferb just shook his head and began to set it up. Isabella walked over to Phineas and asked,

"What exactly is it?"

Phineas sighed, "It's Ferb's homemade stabilizer. When you turn it on and keep it pointed at something, it stabilizes the object or person it's focused on. I have no idea why he's using it on our ride."

He walked over to his brother, "Ferb is this thing really necessary? I mean the ride is safe enough… I checked it over twice."

Ferb flipped the switch and looked up at Phineas, "Just using it just in case… I promise you won't even know it's here."

Phineas frowned slightly, "I just don't think it's really essential, maybe we cold try the ride out first and then if it jostles a bit, then we can turn it on for the next ride."

Ferb shook his head and stood up.

"No? What do you mean no? You're supposed to agree with me on everything."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and shook his head again.

Phineas's mouth dropped wide open. How could his brother not agree with him… this was a first. Phineas crossed his arms and replied,

"Well I don't think it's needed."

Ferb crossed his arms and looked sternly at him, "Doesn't matter… I'm older then you, therefore I'm responsible of you…"

Phineas winced at this. Ferb almost never plays the 'I'm older then you, do as I say' card. But now that he has, Phineas feels a little mad about it.

Before Phineas could think of some sort of comeback, Buford shouted over, "If you two ladies are done fighting, can we ride this thing before we all start growing beards?"

Ferb looked warningly at Phineas once more, before picking up his tools and putting them away somewhere they wouldn't get stepped on or anything. Phineas glared as his brother's back and looked at the stabilizer. Isabella walked over and put a hand on his shoulder,

"What's wrong Phineas?"

Phineas sighed, "It's nothing really… just the fact that Ferb thinks we need the stabilizer is bothering me. I mean, I don't think we need it, but he thinks we do. I'm just kind of shocked that he doesn't agree with me."

"Ah Phineas I think he's just trying to be safe. The scramblers at the fair tend to shake people up quite a bit, sometimes hurting their necks or something. I'm sure he's just trying to make sure this ride won't do the same thing."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Isabella smiled and walked over to a pod. Phineas glanced around once to make sure no one was watching and slowly flicked off the stabilizer. He looked around for Ferb, and saw him climbing into one of the pods. Phineas quickly stood up and ran into the last empty pod. Ferb shot him a forgiving smile, so Phineas knew that he didn't see him turn off the stabilizer. Phineas smiled back and started buckling up his seat belt. Once everyone was buckled in, Phineas shouted out,

"Well if everyone's ready, I'm going to start it up. And if you need to stop or anything, press the small blue button. It's an intercom so I'll be able to hear what you guys need. Everyone ready?"

Everyone shouted out 'yeah' so Phineas flipped the switch that controlled the ride and watched as it started up. Once it was at a fast pace, the kids began to flip around and move up and down. Everyone, except Ferb, was screaming out excitingly as the ride continued. Phineas laughed, and couldn't help but think how silly Ferb was being. The ride is perfect, no glitches whatsoever. Boy, were the two of them going to have a good laugh when they get of this ride.

As the ride continued on, Isabella started feeling a little dizzy. She stopped flipping around, when suddenly she was jerked to the side, then to the other side. Her body was getting thrown around like a ragdoll, and it hurt. She reached out to push the intercom system, but kept getting pushed around too much.

Ferb could tell that something was wrong. Either they were getting sloppy with their building, or something was wrong with the stabilizer… the ride should not be this bouncy. He was suddenly scared when he felt his head being thrown against the window of the pod. He pressed the button on the intercom,

"Phineas… stop the ride."

Phineas pressed the button to reply, "Ferb we're just getting started, besides everyone is having a blast."

"Phineas do as I say now…"

"Ferb I'm sorry but you're not the boss of me, so I don't have to do anything you say."

"Damn it Phin, look at Izzie! She's getting hurt!"

Phineas looked at Isabella's pod, and saw her getting whipped around. Phineas gasped and quickly shut off the ride. Once it stopped, he unclipped his seatbelt and darted over to Isabella's pod. He climbed up, unbuckled her and helped her to the ground. She gripped on his shoulder and looked around dizzily.

"Isabella," Phineas spoke, "are you alright?"

She nodded her head, "I… I think so… my necks a little stiff, but I should be alright…"

Buford and Baljeet ran over. Buford crossed his arms, "What's with the short ride? It usually last's twice as long."

"Sorry guys," Phineas replied, "something must've been wrong with Izzie's pod, she kept getting whipped around."

While they all conversed, Ferb had hopped out of his pod to inspect his stabilizer. He scratched his head when he saw it wasn't working… or was it? He noticed the switch was flipped off, so he flipped it on. Sure enough, it sprang back to life. He flipped it back off and looked over to where Phineas was standing. He didn't… did he? Why would he...? Ferb whistled and motioned Phineas to come over.

Phineas walked over, "Isabella's neck is a little sore, but a least she didn't get whiplash."

Ferb crossed his arms and motioned to the stabilizer.

"What? What about it?"

Ferb narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay I confess… yeah, I did kind of shut it off, but it's no big deal-"

"No big deal?" Ferb spoke out, "Isabella got hurt, and that's not a big deal to you?"

"Well… yeah of course it is, but-"

"Unbelievable… you're unbelievable! I told you how I felt about using the stabilizer, yet you still somehow had the gall to flip it off anyway."

"I'm so sorry Ferb, look next time I'll listen, I promise."

"No! Don't you dare promise me that! You've never listened to me in the past, you won't start listening to me now."

Phineas crossed his arms, "That's not fair… I do listen. I listen to you when you have a problem."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "I mean you don't listen to me when it comes to our projects. It always seems like the choices are it's either your way, or it's your way!"

"My way? Ferb come on, that's ridiculous…"

"Okay fine prove me wrong, when was the last time we used one of MY ideas on a project."

Phineas thought for a moment and realized that he was coming up blank. He sighed and slumped his shoulders,

"I've got nothing… I didn't even know you had ideas..."

Ferb nodded his head and turned around, mumbling under his breath.

Phineas raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

Ferb shook his head, but Phineas pushed even more, "No, no, no… I want to hear what you said."

Ferb sighed and turned around, "I said that I wish you weren't so irrational all the time."

"Irrational! Me? Ferb come on, you're being silly."

Ferb looked down at his feet and whispered, "Look Phin… I don't want to fight, okay? Not in front of our friends."

"So stop disagreeing with me about this!"

Both brothers started to stare each other down. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet watched uncomfortably from afar. None of them even noticed that ride suddenly flashed and disappeared.

Ferb crossed his arms, "I'm only disagreeing with you because it was wrong of you to unplug the stabilizer behind my back. Especially since I was using it for safety measures."

"I only because it 'ruined' my image of how the ride should look."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Why can't you just listen-"

"You know what? Why don't you do what you do best… and SHUT UP?"

Everyone gasped at this. Ferb narrowed his eyes at his brother, who was glaring up at him. Ferb sighed and reached down to grab his stabilizer. Once he grabbed it, he pushed past Phineas and walked inside the house. Phineas turned around to look at his friends and shrugged when he saw their faces.

"What? What are you guys looking at?"

Baljeet started backing away, "I uh… think I hear my mom calling me."

Buford followed him out, "Mine too…"

Isabella looked sadly at Phineas, "Don't you think you were a little-"

"A little what?" he snapped,

Isabella's grew wide slightly when he snapped at her. She sighed and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek,

"Bye Phineas… call me later…"

After she left Phineas looked around and noticed that the ride was gone. He sighed and sat down next to the tree. He wasn't being ridiculous, the ride woud've probably been jostling around even with the stabilizer. Ferb was making a big deal out of nothing...

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Ferb had just finished closing the bedroom door, pushed the stabilizer back into the closet and flopped down on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to ignore the pain in his chest. What Phineas just said to him right now hurt... it hurt a lot. His own brother had told him to shut up, he's never done that before. And all Ferb was trying to do was look out for the well being of his friends and brother. And how does he get thanked for it?<p>

He took his head out of the pillow and rested his head on his hands. His eyes were puffy from crying just now, and his frown was more sad then neutral. He heard his mom calling up to him and telling him that dinner was ready, but he wasn't hungry. Yet he forced himself off the bed and dragged himself out of the room. He stopped by the bathroom so he could splash some cold water on his face to get rid of the evidence that showed he was crying before walking down.

Once he was downstairs, his father was just walking through the door. When Lawrence saw him, he smiled,

"Hello son, did you have a good day?"

Ferb shot him up a fake smile and nodded his head. Lawrence tousled his son's hair before walking into the dining room. Ferb followed his father and glanced up to see Phineas already sitting down. Phineas looked up at him for a second, before turning his head away. Instead of taking his usual seat beside his brother, Ferb pulled out the one that was right across. Linda came walking in with a pan of food and set it on the table. She smiled at her husband when he walked over to hug her,

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

He smiled, "Much better now that I'm seeing you..."

Both parents sat down with their boys and began piling their plates with food. After everyone had their share, Lawrence looked from one boy to the other,

"So how did everyone's day go?"

Phineas pushed his food around with his fork and mumbled, "Fine..."

Ferb just shrugged and took a bite of food.

Linda looked confused as she looked at each of the boys, "Um... okay is something wrong you two? Phineas you'd usually be excited to tell about your day."

Phineas didn't look up from his food when he spoke, "Because it wasn't very exciting..."

Lawrence frowned, " And why is that? You're not getting sick, are you?"

"You want to know why today was ruined?" He pointed at Ferb with his fork, "Ask him..."

Ferb looked up at Phineas and narrowed his eyes.

"Ferb," Linda spoke, "did something happen today that we should know about?"

Ferb bit his lip and looked back down at his food.

"Ferb," his father spoke, "your mother asked you a question, did something happen today that we should know about?"

Ferb looked back up at Phineas and frowned deeply, "I don't think I should say... considering Phineas told me to shut up."

Linda gasped, "Phineas?"

Phineas glared at his brother, "Only because you were being annoying!"

"I was being annoying? Do you even hear yourself when you speak, or does it come out as just 'me, me, me, me'?"

Lawrence's eyes widened, "Ferb?"

Phineas stood up from his seat, "Oh so you want to got there?"

Ferb stood up as well, "Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?"

"Boys," Linda spoke up, "please sit down-"

"You don't listen Phineas!" Ferb interrupted, "You don't listen to anyone except yourself! Well guess what, you shouldn't do that because you're wrong at times!"

"You're one to talk!" Phineas shouted, "I don't listen to you because you don't say ANYTHING!"

"Me not talking is MY business, not yours!"

"That's enough," Lawrence spoke up, "both of you calm down and-"

"I know perfectly well why you don't talk!" Phineas spat out, "It's because your real mom used to tell you to shut up as well!"

"You leave her out of this!" Ferb shouted, "Don't you dare bring her-"

"I wonder if she got tired of hearing your stupid opinions as well! Because I know I am!"

"PHINEAS!" Linda spoke up, "Be quiet-"

"And you know what?" Phineas added, "I can see why your mother doesn't love you, and you know what? I envy her... I envy her because she doesn't have you around to kick around anymore!"

Ferb looked at him wide eyed for a second, before hopping unto the table, pushing Phineas back and unto the floor. Ferb began hitting and slapping as Phineas hit and slapped back.

"Take it back!" Ferb spoke in between his teeth, "Take it all back right now!"

Phineas spit up at him, "Never!"

"Why you little-"

Suddenly Lawrence was pulling Ferb up and away from Phineas, while Linda was pulling Phineas away from Ferb. Ferb struggled to get away from his dad, and felt hot tears streaming down his face. Lawrence gave Ferb a small shake before leaning down to his level,

"Ferb Fletcher that is enough!"

Phineas looked angrily at Ferb, "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Linda held him by his shoulders and spoke sternly, "Phineas Flynn stop this right now!"

"I hate you Ferb Fletcher! I hate you so much! And I wish that you weren't my brother! I wish you'd go back to England where you belong!"

Ferb suddenly froze and looked deeply hurt by what Phineas just said.

Linda looked angrily at her son, "Phineas Reed Flynn you apologize to your brother at once!"

Phineas looked up at his mom, "Why should I? Besides if I did, I'd be lying... and you've always told us that lying is bad."

Ferb's bottom lip trembled at this. He pulled out of his dad's grip and raced out of the room.

"Ferb!" his father called out, but Ferb ignored him. They all heard the distant sound of a door slamming and then silence. Both parents looked down at Phineas crossly.

Phineas looked up at them and knew by their faces that he went to far with his shouting and he was going to be yelled at by them now...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... possibly... <strong>

**Yeah yeah yeah, they're very OOC, but hopefully that will change in the next chapter.**

**So what do you think? Is it a keeper? Should I keep going? :)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading! No flames please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... thanks for the many reviews! :) Hope you guys like the next chapter...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas slowly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. His gaze was slightly downcast as he climbed the staircase. He just got an earful of scolding's and reprimands from both of his parents for his behavior. After the long lecture, his parents ordered him to upstairs to apologize to Ferb, and also asked him to send his older brother down when they were down apologizing.<p>

He walked up to the close bedroom door and opened it up. The room was dark, but he could see the outline of his brother in his bed. Phineas sighed and slowly walked over to his brother's bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Ferb," Phineas spoke softly, "are you still awake? I want to… you know, talk about what happened."

There was no answer, but Phineas continued anyway.

"Ferb I am truly sorry for what I said… I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry. But I want you to know that I want to change. I don't want to be the center of attention all of the time anymore. I want to hear your opinions and ideas about anything. Whether it comes to building, life, school, summer, anything! I want to listen to what you have to say and take it to heart."

There was no reply whatsoever. Phineas reached down to touch his brother's shoulder and that's when he realized that it wasn't his brother's shoulder… it was a pillow? Phineas frowned and flipped on the lamp to their room. He whipped back the covers on the bed and gasped in horror. Ferb wasn't in bed… it was just all of his pillows piled up.

Phineas looked around the room, "Ferb…?"

He stood up and then noticed that there was a note on his pillow. He whisked it up and quickly read its content's,

_Phineas,_

_Congratulations you got your wish. _

_Ferb_

Phineas felt his hand trembling as he read the note over and over again. He got his wish? Which wish is that? Where's Ferb… where is his brother? Phineas looked up and around the room when he saw Perry lying in his little bed. He sped walked over to the pet and squatted down,

"Perry… where's Ferb? Have you seen him? Is he hiding?"

"Krrrkrrr…" was Perry's reply,

Phineas groaned, "How I wish we had that animal translator now…"

He pulled out his cellphone and began to dial Ferb's number. That's when he caught sight of his brother's phone on the dresser. That means Ferb still has to be here, right? After all, he never goes anywhere without it.

Phineas stood and darted out of the room. He checked the bathroom, Candace's old bedroom and even his parent's bedroom. But there was no sign of Ferb. He began freaking out as he ran downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" he called out as he ran down the stairs,

His mom stuck her head out of the living room, "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Phineas stood in place shaking, "I can't… Ferb is… he's not…"

Lawrence walked over to him, "Whoa take a breather Phineas, now what's this about Ferb?"

Phineas gulped and handed his dad the note, "He's not upstairs… I can't find him anywhere."

Lawrence read the note and frowned deeply. He looked up at the staircase and began walking upstairs.

"Ferb?" he called up as made his way up, "Ferb my boy, are you up here?"

Linda came out of the living room, "What's wrong? Why is he calling up to him?"

Phineas gulped and looked up at his mom, "He's not upstairs anywhere…"

Linda looked shocked, then slightly worried. She followed her husband upstairs while calling out her son's name,

"Ferb? Ferb honey are you up here somewhere?"

Lawrence looked around the room, and then quickly ran out to check the closets and other rooms. Linda looked out side the window and up on the roof in case Ferb climbed up to get some air. Phineas ran out into the backyard and searched near the tree. He began breathing unsteadily, and nearly broke down crying when he heard his dad's voice ringing out from the front of the house.

"Ferb! Ferb where are you?"

Phineas darted over to the gate and opened it up. He ran to where he heard his dad shouting, and saw Lawrence had a flashlight and was pointing up and down the road calling out desperately.

"Ferb Allan Fletcher if you hear me, you'd better get back over here!"

Linda ran out with another flashlight and started calling out, "Ferb! Ferb! Ferb honey where are you?"

Phineas ran across the street and began calling out his brother's name. He heard someone call out his name, so he turned around. Isabella came walking over and looked at him with concern,

"Phineas what's wrong? I can hear you shouting from inside my house."

Phineas stuttered, "Ferb is… is he… he ran away… we can't find him… he… I…"

Isabella's eyes grew wide, "Ferb ran away? But… why?"

"It's all my fault… I… I was so angry and… oh, I just have to find him."

Isabella nodded, "I'll get my mom, and we'll help you search."

Phineas nodded, "Thanks Izzie…"

After telling her mom about Ferb's absence, Vivian hopped into her car with her daughter to head downtown to start looking. On the way, Isabella texted all of their friends and got them to help as well. Soon almost the whole town was out searching for the young boy. Word got out to the cops, so they began searching the woods and around the reservoir.

Hours went by but so far, the missing boy didn't turn up. The police met the family back at home for questioning. After getting all the information they needed, the police headed out and began searching beyond Danville until they were spread along the entire Tri State Area.

The family was told that it was probably best that they stay at home and wait for any information. Linda made up a pot of hot water and made up tea for herself, her husband and Phineas. Lawrence stood by the living room window, watching in case his son decided to come home from wherever he was. Phineas was up in the bedroom, lying on Ferb's bed. He had tears streaming down his face as he thought about his missing brother. Ferb was only left alone for an hour… Phineas was downstairs for an hour before walking upstairs to apologize. Where on earth could've Ferb gone during that time?

He heard a small knock o the door, and sat up as Linda walked in. She smiled slightly and brought him a hot cup of tea,

"Here you go sweetheart…"

Phineas took the cup from her hands and nodded, "Thanks…"

After he took a couple of sips, he felt his mom rubbing his hair, "Phineas after you finish up that cup, I think you should lie down and get some sleep."

Phineas shook his head, "Mom I want to be awake in case anything happens."

"I promise that if something happens, I will come up here and wake you up."

Phineas sniffed and looked up sadly, "Does… does dad blame me for… you know…"

Linda sat beside her son and pulled him into a hug, "Oh sweetie… of course he doesn't blame you. I don't blame you either."

"But why not? It's my fault he ran away in the first place. At least, according to the note that is."

"Honey, Ferb was probably blowing off some steam and… probably lost track of time and is on his way home." She pulled back and tipped her son's chin up, "He's coming home… and he's going to be just fine."

Phineas gulped and slowly nodded his head. Linda pressed her lips against his forehead and his hair one last rub, "Now finish up your tea, and get some sleep… I love you so much, Phineas."

Phineas looked up at her, "Love you too mom… and thanks."

After she left the room, Phineas picked his tea back up and began drinking it down. Once the cup was empty, he placed it back down, pushed back the covers on Ferb's bed and climbed in. He brought the covers up to his neck and stared ahead at the wall.

He knows that his mom told him that she and dad didn't blame him, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself. He wiped some more tears away and looked around the room. He saw Ferb's toolbox on the ground; Ferb's stabilizer was sticking out slightly from underneath the bed, Ferb's dirty clothes piling up in the hamper…

He sniffed and whispered, "Ferb… why'd you have to run away? Mom and dad are so worried… I'm so worried. Please wherever you are, just… just come home. Please…"

His eyes began to grow heavy so he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He hoped that tomorrow morning would look much, much brighter…

* * *

><p><em>~ Later on in England… ~<em>

It was early afternoon at Reginald and Winifred Fletcher's house. It was pouring rain outside so Winifred was getting some tea served, while Reginald was reading a book. A small knock on the door made Winifred tilt her head,

"Hm, I wonder who that could be… you weren't expecting anyone, were you dear?"

Reginald shook his head while flipping a page, "Not that I know of."

Winifred walked over to the door and opened it up. She went to say hello, when she suddenly gasped. Reginald heard his wife and quickly rose to his feet,

"Is something wrong, dear? Who's at the door?"

It was his turn to gasp. In the doorway stood their grandson Ferb. He was soaking wet and he held a large duffel bag in his hand. He wore a sad smile on his face as he looked up at his grandparent,

"Hello Grandpa… grandma… I hope I'm not intruding, but I'm wondering if you will allow me to stay with you temporarily."

Both grandparents looked at each other in shock, before looking back at Ferb. The big question was, why was their grandchild standing out in the pouring rain… here in England without his mom or dad? After recovering from their shock, Winifred invited her grandson in and told him to sit over by the fire. Ferb set his bag down and did what he was told. His grandma brought him over a hot cup a tea, then sat next to her husband on the couch. While Ferb sipped away, his grandpa spoke,

"So Ferb... what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Ferb paused his drinking and looked up, "I... I ran away from home."

"Ran away? Well why on earth would you do that?"

"I was no longer wanted at home... so I left."

Grandpa and Grandma looked at each other, slightly confused. Grandma sighed, "Who told you that you were no longer wanted, dear?"

Ferb shrugged and sipped at his tea some more. Reginald sighed and stood up, "That's it... I'm phoning your father to find out what's going on and tell him that you're here with us."

Ferb choked and looked up shaking his head, "Grandpa please don't.. he doesn't know..."

"All the more reason to call him. Ferb your father is probably worried sick about you right now."

"Grandpa please..."

Reginald didn't listen to his grandson's plea. He picked up the phone and began dialing up Lawrence's number. Ferb put his head in his hands in sighed. His father was going to be so angry with him... and he'll probably force him to come home. Truth be told though, Ferb's not ready to go home. There's a reason why he's here, and he's aimed on staying until he resolves something important.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit shorter then the first, but it has quite a bit in it. Anyway thanks for reading... review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day for this story... :) I'm really liking where this is going.**

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Phineas was curled up on the couch, aimlessly watching TV and hoping that the phone would ring, bearing good news about Ferb. Linda was in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner and Lawrence was either in the living room with Phineas, or in his study reading a book.<p>

At one point he came out and sat next to Phineas on the couch. The two of them sat in silence, and watched whatever was on TV. They suddenly jumped when the phone started ringing. Lawrence quickly stood and dashed over to the phone, picking it up on the second ring,

"Yes? Hello?"

"Lawrence," the voice spoke, "it's your father."

Lawrence breathed out, "Hello father… I'm sorry I can't talk now. We need the phone line open-"

"Son Ferb he's… he's here with us."

Lawrence nearly dropped the phone. Linda came out of the kitchen and spoke,

"Honey who's on the phone?"

Lawrence didn't answer her. He spoke into the phone, "What do you mean by Ferb's here… where is here?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Phineas quickly stood and looked at his mom with hopeful eyes. Linda walked over to Lawrence and put her hands on his arm and tried to listen to whoever was on the other line.

"He's here in England," Reginald spoke, "he arrived about ten minutes ago, saying he ran away from home."

"May I speak to him?" Lawrence asked,

"Certainly, hang on a second please…"

* * *

><p>Reginald looked at Ferb, "Your father want's to talk to you."<p>

Ferb looked up and sighed as he reached for the phone, "Hello father…"

"Ferb! Are you all right? You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you won't be so fine when you come home. What were you thinking son? Running off with out telling anyone… and going half way across the world all by yourself? How in the world did you even get there?"

"I… took a plane."

"How on earth did you get tickets? Wait… did you use…?"

Ferb sighed, "I purchased last minute tickets online and… paid with them with the emergency credit card you gave me."

"You used the-? Ugh, Ferb when you get home, you're in so much-"

"Father," Ferb spoke up, "I don't want to come home yet."

"I don't care what you want. If I have to come there and drag you all the way home myself, then I will."

"That's not fair, I-"

"And it's not fair that you snuck off and left. You scared us all half to death Ferb. We have search parties out looking for you as we speak!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry… but look, I don't want to come home, and I'm not coming home until I'm ready. If you come here to get me, fine… but I'll just run away from here, and I'll keep running until I'm ready to come home."

"Ferb Fletcher you're not staying in England!" Lawrence's voice came out pretty loud over the phone, so Ferb pulled the phone away from his ear, "If I tell you you're coming home, then you're getting your butt on the plane and coming home. End of discussion!"

Reginald sighed when he heard his son yelling over the phone, "Ferb give me the phone please…"

Ferb nodded and handed his grandpa the phone. Reginald put his ear up to the phone, "Lawrence calm down and watch your tone…"

He heard Lawrence taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry father… look, could you talk to him? Maybe he'll see reason from you."

"Actually there's something I want to know. Ferb here told me that he's not wanted at home at this time. Now what would give him that idea?"

Lawrence sighed, "He and Phineas had a fight yesterday, a huge fight… and they said pretty hateful things to each other. Ferb was hurt deeply I'm guessing, and that's why he ran away."

"I see…" Reginald looked over at Ferb, who was sitting down and looking sadly at his lap, "Lawrence my boy, I think that Ferb should remain here with us, until things cool down."

Ferb looked up at his grandpa with hopeful eyes. Reginald nodded and waited for his son's answer.

"Father do you think that's wise? I don't want Ferb learning that it's alright to just run away from a problem…"

"I'm sure he knows that what he did was wrong, and I'm more then certain you'll deal with him when he get's home. But right now, the lad seems a bit distressed and hurt. And besides that, we haven't seen Ferb for almost a year now."

Lawrence sighed, "I suppose he can stay with you two… but I don't want him there for too long. A few days at the most."

"I understand… I promise that I will have your son on a plane to America within a week."

"Very well… can I talk to him once more?"

Reginald motioned Ferb over and handed him the phone. Ferb put the phone up to his ear, "Father, I-"

"Ferb make sure you behave yourself for your grandparents. Do what they say, and mind your manners."

"Yes father…"

"You know you're not off the hook for this right? When you get home, you and I are going to have a very long and hard discussion about this."

"Yes father…"

Lawrence sighed once more, "I love you Ferb… an I hope that you decide to come home soon."

Ferb smiled slightly, "Love you too… and don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright then, talk to you soon son."

Ferb hit the 'end' button and placed the phone down. His grandma sighed,

"Well… since you're going to be staying with us, why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot shower. You can use your usual room if you wish."

Ferb nodded, "Thank you…"

His grandpa nodded, "We'll have dinner out by the time you are done. Okay?"

"Yes grandpa, and thank you."

Ferb walked out of the room and made his way upstairs. So far everything was going just as he wanted it to. A couple of days here is all he needs…

* * *

><p>Lawrence set the phone back down on the receiver and turned to his family. Linda looked a bit shocked,<p>

"You're letting him stay in England?"

Lawrence raised his arms, "I don't know what else to do, he doesn't want to come home and I don't want to force him into doing something he has his heart set against."

"But he's your son… you're his father, he should do as you say."

"Linda darling, one thing you should know about Ferb is that when he has heart set on something, he's aimed to do it without letting anyone get in his way. Which sadly means me…"

Phineas looked a bit concerned, "So he's not coming home?"

Lawrence shook his head, "Not just yet, son. He'll be home within the week though."

Linda sighed, "I guess I should notify everyone about where Ferb is…"

Lawrence went to follow her out, when he heard Phineas speak, "It's all my fault…"

Lawrence turned around and looked at Phineas, "What's your fault?"

"It's my fault Ferb ran away… if I didn't say what I said, the two of us would be out in the backyard right now together."

Lawrence walked over to the couch and sat next to Phineas, "Phineas I don't want you blaming yourself for this. It was Ferb's own choice to leave-"

"Were you not there? I told him that I hated him and that I wish he went back to England! And that's exactly what he did! I wouldn't be surprised if he never came home again…"

"Son, Ferb will come home… I promise you that he will." He put his arm around Phineas's shoulders, "He's going to come home and he's going to forgive you for everything you said."

Phineas shook his head, "I'm afraid that I don't deserve forgiveness…"

"Don't say that, son… Ferb still loves you very much and I know that he'll forgive you. We just have to give him some time to cool off, that's all."

Phineas nodded his head slowly. He knew his dad's words should've helped him feel better, but of course they didn't. Lawrence exhaled deeply and placed a kiss on his son's forehead,

"All that matters now is the fact that Ferb is found, and he's not hurt… before you know it, he'll be back here building and creating with you."

Phineas nodded again and watched as his dad stood up to leave. Once he was alone, Phineas buried his head into his hands and released a hidden sob. He was relieved that Ferb was fine, but he was distressed that he had to run all the way to England to get away from his family. Phineas couldn't wait a few days for Ferb to come home; he needed his brother's love and forgiveness right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back. I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Back in England the next day, Ferb was helping his grandparents around their cottage. He helped bring stuff up to their attic, fixed a couple of squeaky doors, replaced a couple of light bulbs, repaired their cook stove and did a couple of other odd jobs around the house.<p>

While he was standing up on a chair tightening in a light fixture, his grandmother walked over to him, carrying a glass of lemonade,

"Ferb dear, take a break… we're not letting you stay here so you can slave away all day."

Ferb wiped his brow and hopped off of the chair, "Just trying to keep busy grandma…"

"I know but you need a break right now. Here, have some of my homemade lemonade."

Ferb smiled gratefully and picked up the glass. He sipped at the cold drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave his grandma a thumb up, which made her chuckle. After tousling his hair she spoke,

"Give yourself a ten minute break before getting back to work."

"I will grandma, and thank you…"

She smiled at him before turning around and walking back down the stairs. Ferb sat down on the chair and began sipping at his drink some more. While doing so, Ferb drew up a plan in his mind. He had to figure out a way to leave the house for a couple of hours without his grandparents knowing. Getting out of the house would be one thing; coming back is a whole other story.

He sighed and gulped down the rest of his drink, before climbing back up on the chair to finish his work. Once he was done, he placed the chair back and walked back down the stairs. He found his grandma writing down something and sticking it into her purse. She looked up at Ferb and smiled,

"I'm going into the city to pick up fresh produce for dinner. Would you like to come with me, dear?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well do you at least want anything special for dinner or dessert? Anything at all?"

Ferb thought for a moment, "Some strawberry pie sounds good to me."

"Strawberry pie it is then… okay, your grandfather is in his study if you need him. Please promise me that you won't work anymore today. Why don't you settle down and read a book? You've done enough for us today."

Ferb smiled and nodded, "Don't worry grandma… I'll find something else to do other then work today."

"Good boy," his grandma leaned up and gave him a kiss, "I'll be back soon then."

Ferb waved and watched as his grandma walked out the door. He peeked out the window and watched as a cab picked her up and drove off. After waiting a minute or two, Ferb ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. He pulled out his laptop from his bag and started it up. He was lucky that his grandparents decided to get Internet a couple of years ago, thanks to his grandpa's slight obsession with online chess.

He started searching online for something in specific. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a notepad and a pen. After scribbling down a few notes, he tore out the paper and stuck it into his pocket. He shut down his laptop and grabbed one of his jackets. After tiptoeing back down the stairs, he snuck out the front door and quickly darted out to the road. He thought he was in the clear, when he heard someone call out to him,

"Ferb my boy, where on earth are you going?"

Ferb froze in place and looked back at his grandpa, who was standing in the doorway.

Ferb scratched his neck and called back, "I'm going for a little run grandpa, I'll be back in time for dinner."

He winced at his lie, but felt somewhat relieved when his grandpa seemed to buy it,

"Well alright then, please be careful."

Ferb gave him a thumb up and started sprinting down the road. He silently thanked his father for convincing him to take up running in school. He'll be in the city in no time. Ten to fifteen minutes tops…

* * *

><p>"Phineas! Come on down sweetie, it's time for dinner."<p>

Lawrence sat himself down at the table and sighed slightly. Linda walked over to him and kissed his forehead. After giving him a reassuring smile, she looked back towards the stairs,

"Phineas! Dinnertime!"

Lawrence looked up at her, "He's been locked in his room all day, hasn't he?"

Linda nodded sadly, "Yes he has… I think he still blames himself for Ferb's disappearance. I wish there was someway we could cheer him up."

"Well hopefully he'll cheer up when he has his brother back… speaking of which, why isn't he coming down still?"

Lawrence stood and walked over to the staircase, "Phineas it's time for dinner, we're not going to wait any longer for you!"

There was no answer. Lawrence narrowed his eyes and began climbing the stairs. When he reached the bedroom, he knocked on the door and stuck his head in, "Phineas? Son are you okay?"

He looked around the room and saw that Phineas wasn't anywhere in the room. He scratched his head and wondered if Phineas perhaps went out for a walk. Lawrence's heart froze when he saw a not lying on Phineas's bed. He walked over to it and picked it up to read it,

_Mom and dad,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this, but I just have to talk to Ferb. And I can't wait for him to come home. I'm sorry and I'll accept any punishment you choose to throw out at me, but right now I need to see my big brother._

_Your son, Phin_

Lawrence moaned and quickly went to run downstairs.

"Linda daring! We have a problem!"

Linda came out from the dining room, "What is it? Is Phineas alright?"

He sighed and handed her the note. She read it over and her hand flew to her mouth. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes,

"Honey he… he went to… to…?"

Lawrence nodded his head sadly, "I'm afraid so…"

"What are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know…"

Linda stood up from her chair and walked into her husband's embrace. He held her tight and started thinking about the possibility of going to England and retrieving both of their sons…

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Ferb made it into London in no time. Luckily he wasn't going anywhere near the market. That's where he guesses his grandmother would be shopping. No, where he's going is much more homelier looking. He walked the streets and watched the street signs, waiting to find the right ones. He looked at the directions he scribbled down on the note once more, and began to follow them. He finally found one right sign, so he sprinted down that road until he found another right road. After a while, he stood in front of an all too familiar street. This was the street he was brought home from the hospital on the day of his birth, and it was the same street he left forever with his father when he was only four years old.<p>

He slowly began walking down the street and watched as he passed by some mailboxes. He counted each one, and watched, as the numbers got higher. He froze in front of the number '76' and looked at the house. It looked exactly like any of the houses on this street, except for the fact that this house held some of Ferb's earlier memories. He exhaled deeply and began walking up the driveway. A thought crossed his mind, as he walked what if she didn't live here anymore? What if she sold the house and moved on to who knows where? Those thoughts didn't stop him from reaching out and ringing the doorbell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short wait. :) **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas had just left the airport and was now in a taxi, on his way to Grandpa and Grandma's house. While he was on the plane, most of his thoughts focused on what he should say to Ferb when he sees him. Because to him 'sorry' didn't seem like enough. For crying out loud, he told him that he hated him and wished he wasn't his brother… surely just a plain old 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it, right?<p>

Phineas sighed and looked out the window. The knot in his stomach was beginning to grow bigger and bigger. His biggest fear as of right now was the possibility of Ferb not accepting his apology and not wanting to come home ever again.

_What will dad do if Ferb never comes back home?_ Phineas thought, _He'd be heartbroken and I would never be able to look at him the same again._

It was getting late, and it looked like rain. Phineas watched as some dark clouds started rolling over the city. Soon there were small raindrops falling from the sky and people on the street started running back to their cars or houses.

Phineas felt a tear rolling down his cheek, as he continued to look out the window.

"Oh Ferb," he whispered, "please don't be too mad at me… I didn't mean anything I said…"

"You say something, lad?" the driver called back to him,

Phineas quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head, "No sir… um, are we almost there?"

"About five more minutes to go."

Phineas nodded his head and tried to keep breathing steadily. It was almost time…

* * *

><p>Ferb reached out and rand the doorbell again and waited another minute or so. Finally the door opened up. A woman with long and messy green hair stood in the doorway.<p>

She squinted at Ferb, "What do you want?"

Ferb cleared his throat, "Um… are you Abigail? Abigail Fletcher?"

"It's Abigail Reich now, haven't been a Fletcher since the divorce- wait a second, who are you? And why are you here?"

Tears sprung into Ferb's eyes, "My name is Ferb… Ferb Fletcher. I'm your son…"

Abigail opened up the door some more and looked Ferb up and down. She bit the side of her mouth and finally nodded her head,

"Oh right, you're the little brat that Lawrence Fletcher took to America, right?"

"Ye… yes, yes I am."

"I can tell… you look exactly like how your father used to look, minus the green hair of course."

Ferb nodded his head.

"So what do you want? Did your father kick you out?"

Ferb shook his head, "No… I came here to see you because I wanted to."

Abigail snickered, "What? Why on earth would you do that? I know you were young when you left, but I would think that you would've at least remembered what I told you when you were leaving."

Ferb shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He felt some raindrops falling from the sky, but he still kept his gaze on his mother.

"I didn't want you or your father here… and my decision after all these years remain the same."

Ferb felt more tears coming on, "Surely that's not true… how can someone hold a grudge after all these years? What have I done to make you hate me so?"

"You were born, that's why!" Abigail snapped, "I never wanted children..."

"Then why'd you marry father? Obviously he wanted children-"

"We never talked about it! He only assumed I felt the same about his feelings about having children! Then before you know it, nine months later I was in the hospital, giving birth to you. And let me tell you, I hated every moment of it…"

Ferb took in a ragged breath, "I see…" he looked up at her teary eyed, "was there ever a time that you loved me? Even for a split second or even a small moment?"

Abigail frowned deeply, "How can someone love a pebble in their shoe? That's all you ever were to me… not only did I give birth to you, but I was expected to take care of you. I stuck it out as long as I could, but when your father talked about more children, I had to put my foot down…"

"It wasn't just that… it was also because you loved drinking." Ferb sighed and gazed down at his feet, "So… so you never loved me? Ever?"

"No Ferb, I never loved you…"

Ferb nodded his head sadly and looked up at her, "If it means anything… I loved you."

"That means almost nothing to me… now, unless you have a valid reason for this visit, I suggest that you state your business and be gone."

"I've said everything that I wanted to say…"

"Really? You came all the way here just to find out that I am incapable of ever loving you?"

Ferb sighed, "I only hoped that… he was wrong…"

Abigail frowned, "Who was wrong?"

"Nothing… um, no one at all. I'm sorry to have wasted your time; you will never see me again… I promise."

"Very well then, goodbye Ferb."

The door closed in his face, and he knew that there was nothing else left to say. He turned around and began walking towards the road. It was getting late and the rain was pouring down much harder. Ferb stuck his hands into his pockets and kept his gaze down. He thought about going back to his Grandpa and Grandma's house, but he knew that there would be a long lecture there waiting for him. And he didn't feel like explaining what had just happened.

Hot tears ran down his face as he thought some more…

_Coming here was a waste of time… Phineas is right, my mother never loved me and she still doesn't love me. Why couldn't I just accept it, and move on? Who am I kidding? I doubt I'll ever be able to move on from this._

Ferb looked up and around. No one was outside anymore… everyone was probably safe and sound inside of their warm and dry houses. Ferb walked over to a bench and sat down. He folded his hands against his lap and let his head sag a bit. His face was wet with rain and tear drops and his usual unreadable expression was full of sadness and grief.

He came here to find out the truth, and he did. Sometimes the truth hurts… in this case, the truth hurt a lot. His mother didn't want him; his brother didn't want him… who's next? His father? Step-mum? Step-sister?

He wiped his eyes again and folded his knees up against his chest. He buried his head into his knees and began crying openly. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as a few sobs escaped his mouth. He felt so alone at this moment…

* * *

><p>"Ferb! Ferb where are you?"<p>

Phineas ran around the streets of London, looking for his brother. When he had arrived at his grandparents, he was shocked to find out that Ferb hasn't returned from a 'short run'. After Phineas explained the fight they had, his Grandpa had one guess where Ferb could possibly be. After getting the address and the directions, Phineas darted out of the house and ran all the way to London. He called out his brother's way all the way to the house he was going to, just in case Ferb was somewhere nearby.

Phineas caught himself before he could slip on the slippery streets and kept running towards the street he was looking for. He stopped to take a short breathier, and looked around,

"Ferb! Come on buddy, answer me please!"

He wiped some rainwater away from his face and started running again. He ran down the street and looked frantically around. He skidded to a stop when he saw someone up ahead sitting on a bench. Phineas's eyes grew wide when he saw the familiar green hair. He only knew of one person who has that color…

Phineas broke into a sprint, calling out anxiously,

"FERB!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I don't like Abigail. :P No cookies for her... but cookies to those who review! xD Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the last chapter to the story. :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Ferb looked up from where he was and thought he heard someone say his name. He went to place his head back on his knees, when he heard someone call out again,<p>

"Ferb! Ferb it's me!"

He looked to the side and saw someone running towards him. But not just anyone, it was… his brother? Ferb quickly stood up and looked curiously at the redhead running towards him. Phineas stopped running and walked until the two of them were a few feet apart. Ferb looked a bit shocked at first, what was Phineas doing here?

Phineas panted a bit and felt relieved when he saw his brother. He stood in place and looked up at Ferb. Ferb looked down at him, wearing his usual unreadable expression. Phineas wiped some rainwater away from his face and tried to read his brother's face. He tried to see if he was sad, mad, upset, relieved… any expression at all would do.

Ferb finally folded his arms and spoke, "Why are you here, Phineas?"

Phineas blinked and looked a bit sunned, "Wha-? Ferb I… I came here to see you?"

"Why? Did you forget to tell me something else that's hurtful?"

"Ferb no! I came here to apologize for what I said. I came to tell you that I was wrong and-"

"Well guess what? You don't need to, and you know why? Because you were right…"

Phineas frowned slightly, "What do you mean by 'I was right?' What exactly was I right about?"

Ferb sighed and sat back down on the bench, "I just came back from seeing my real mum… and she still hates the very air I breathe. She doesn't love me, she never loved me and she'll continue to not love me in the future."

"Oh Ferb," Phineas sat down next to him, "the last thing I ever wanted you to do is come here just to get… you know, shot down by your mom."

"I came here to prove you wrong, Phineas. I came here thinking that maybe for once, you were wrong and… I was right. But obviously that's not the case at this time."

"I can't believe I'm hearing you saying this. Ferb I am not always right, I make mistakes just like everyone else… and what I did by not listening to you was a huge mistake. And I just made it worse by snapping at you and trying to excuse myself from the trouble I was getting myself into. I didn't think about anyone except myself, and that cost me my girlfriend getting hurt and… and the possibility of losing my best friend, who's also my brother."

Ferb looked up from his hands and over at Phineas. Phineas looked sadly at him and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I screwed up big time… I know I did. And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or mom and dad's forgiveness as well. But I do hope that you'll decided to come home, because I know mom and dad are worried sick and… and I'll miss you if you don't come home…"

Ferb cocked his head to the side slightly and relaxed his face. Phineas was trying to hold back his tears while fiddling with his thumbs. He looked up at Ferb and pleaded again,

"Please Ferb… I need you to tell me what you're thinking right now. I want to know what you… what you think of me. Do you hate me? Are you still angry? Do you want me to… jump off a bridge and end this all right now?"

"Phin…" Ferb spoke softly,

"What if I did your chores for a whole year? Would you come home then? What if I eat all your brussel sprouts at dinner? I know how much you hate them."

"Phineas…"

Phineas quickly stood and groaned, "Ferb please just… tell me what I can do to make you come home. I don't care if you still hate me, I just… want you to come home."

"PHINEAS!"

Phineas froze when he heard his brother yell out. Ferb looked up at his brother and patted the empty spot on the bench. Once Phineas sat back down, Ferb began to speak,

"Phineas I'm not mad anymore."

Phineas's eyes grew wider, "You're not? But your mum-"

"The more I think about it, the more I think how daft it was of me to come here, thinking that she somehow felt different about me. When in reality, I knew in my heart that she truly doesn't care for me still. I was only trying to prove you wrong, that's the only reason I came here. Plus… because you said that I should go back to England because that's where I belong."

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think you should ever do what I say anymore… especially when I'm angry."

Ferb chuckled and remained quiet. Phineas glanced over at him and sighed, "So… where do we exactly stand?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "What are you taking about?"

"I mean I'm… I really am truly sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for not trusting your judgment about using the stabilizer. And I'm sorry for making you run away to England… is there anything else?"

"Nope… think that just about covers it."

"Just about? What do you want me to do? Stand on my head for you?"

"Not quite…" Ferb suddenly smirked, "come here you…"

Ferb grabbed his brother's shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. Phineas stayed tense for a moment before finally returning the hug.

Phineas sighed as they continued to hug, "You know it's you mom's loss for not accepting you. You're a great friend, a great son and a great brother. I can't imagine my life without you, heck... I don't even want to think about my life before you and dad came."

Ferb blushed slightly and held his brother tighter, "Thanks Phineas."

"I mean it, Ferb... and if I ever say otherwise again, I give you permission to slap me."

"If I remember correctly, I did slap you a few times..."

"Oh... okay well, I'll think of something later then." Phineas placed his head on his brother's shoulder, "You know we're in trouble for running away from home."

Ferb nodded against his brother's shoulder.

"Your toolbox will probably be taken away, as well as our blue prints and computers."

Ferb nodded again.

"Hey, I have an idea… let's find out if Grandpa and Grandma will let us live here forever, that way we'll never have to go home and get in trouble."

Ferb snickered and pulled back, "Phineas even if we did that, what about our friends? What about Perry? Who's going to clean his litter box if we're all the way out here?"

Phineas shrugged, "We'll ask mom and dad to send him to us?"

"Nuh uh… either we go home willingly, or father will gladly come here and drag us home. Which would you rather prefer?"

Phineas sighed and smirked slightly, "I guess you're right… oh well, it was worth a try."

Ferb tousled his brother's hair, "Come on… let's get out of this rain and go back to Grandpa and Grandma's. We should get dried off before heading over to the airport."

Phineas stood and walked side by side next to his brother. He looked up at Ferb and smiled,

"Ferb?"

Ferb looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so glad that you're my brother."

Ferb smiled, "So am I Phin," he put his arm around Phineas's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "So am I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww so sweet. xDDD<strong>

**I figured I'd end the story there. Why ruin the moment with them going home and getting in trouble, right? I'm sure you guys get the idea... ;)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Review?**


End file.
